This is an application for partial funding of a conference on Phospholipase D (PLD) sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The meeting will be help at the Omni Tucson Resort in Tucson, Arizona from July 28- August 2, 2001. The core of speakers, most of whom have already committed to attend, were chosen based on their ongoing contributions to our understanding of genetics, structure, regulation, and function of PLD. Additional participants will be chosen to supplement these areas and newly developing topics within the field. To maximize the exposure of young investigators, time has been reserved in each session for brief presentations by post-doctoral fellows and graduate students. This FASEB Research Conference brings together participants from several disciplines that share a common interest in PLD or the cell biological events in which PLD is involved. A first meeting focused on PLD was held by FASEB two years ago and was perceived to be quite successful by the participants. Many scientific developments have since occurred and this conference will serve as a forum to gather and reassess the field. With the recent development of new molecular tools, cell lines, cell-based assays, and structural information, research on PLD is making major advances. Thus, the primary purpose of this meeting is to bring together a diverse group of investigators representing a variety of scientific backgrounds that can share ideas, perspectives, and techniques that will propel the field forward and new directions. Accordingly, the meeting will focus on new and timely areas of current research. The topics to be addressed are: PLD Structure and regulation (two sessions) PLD roles in Raf-l Kinase, NADPH oxidase activation and multidrug resistance (membrane pumps) PLD roles in subcellular vesicle trafficking and fusion into target membranes PLD roles in worms, flies, plants, yeast, and bacteria PLD regulation of changes in cell morphology Other PLD-generated lipid mediators and emerging topics